Spooky Scary Skeletons
by scarletcanary
Summary: "What about a chick magnet and a chick?" Sara asked, pulling up the picture on her phone to show Ava. "No," Ava said, scrunching up her nose in disgust. The couple was lounging on the bed at Ava's house that night. With Sara laying on her stomach sideways across the bed and Ava leaning against the headboard with a glass of wine. "Okay, what about a coffee barista and a frappucci


"Hey, Sara?" Zari asked, pulling her yogurt spoon from her lips. "Can I turn the bridge into a haunted maze for the party?"

"What party?" Sara asked, sitting her oatmeal breakfast down on the table next to Ava.

It was a fairly late morning and the crew was lazy in their efforts to get up and start the day. The majority of them were still in their pajamas as they got breakfast and were not too chatty as they ate. Apart from Zari, Ray, and Ava who were always the early birds of the team.

"The Halloween party? We are having a party, right!" Zari exclaimed.

"A party?" Nate said, popping up his head from where he had been staring into his coffee.

"A party?" Ray sang, as cheerful as ever that morning.

"Oh no," Ava said, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Can we have a party?" Mona sang, perking up.

"Can I get drunk?" Mick added, smiling despite the weary look he had a moment ago.

"Can I get laid?" Charlie sang as they all broke out in song for the last verse.

"Will there be a pretty girl for me to serenade?"

"Not you too," Ava said looking over as had Nora joined in. "It's too early for this."

"A party, a party. Can we have a party?

Can I get drunk? Can I get laid?

Will, there be a pretty girl for me to serenade?"

Ava dropped her head into her folded arms as everyone else sang the rhyme again, but Sara wrapped her arm around Ava's shoulder giving her a quick squeeze. "All right that's enough. We can have a party, but keep it to the galley."

"Yes!" They all shouted.

Zari pulled out her tablet and pulled up the Pinterest board she had made with all her ideas. Her enthusiasm was contagious as they all talked over each other about the drinks and decorations they wanted. Ava gave Sara a weary look knowing how out of control these things could get, but Sara just smiled and leaned in. She kissed her lips and scooted her chair closer to her.

"Relax, it'll be fun. I promise."

"I don't know," Ava said, still not on board with the party. "I've never even been tricking or treating, much less an actual Halloween party."

"All the more reason for us to do this, I'm sure you'll enjoy it. We can dress up, have some fun food and drinks and if you're lucky I'll dance for you."

Ava blushed and hind her barde pink cheeks in Sara's shoulder, kissing her bare skin. "Okay."

Sara leaned her head down onto Ava's and they enjoyed the quiet moment together, despite the loud and busy conversation happening in front of them. That is, until Zari decided to try out the strobe lights and dubstep music. Causing Ava to jump and fall back in her chair.

"Zari!" Ava shouted as Sara helped her up. "A little bit of warning next time okay."

"Opps."

* * *

"What about a chick magnet and a chick?" Sara asked, pulling up the picture on her phone to show Ava.

"No, it just seems wrong," Ava said, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

The couple was lounging on the bed at Ava's house that night. With Sara laying on her stomach sideways across the bed and Ava leaning against the headboard with a glass of wine.

"Okay, what about a coffee barista and a frappuccino?" Sara asked.

"No, what about Marcie and Patty from Peanuts?" Ava asked showing Sara the photo she had found on her phone.

"No," Sara said, with a shake of her head. "We could do a cat lady and her cat."

"No, Mona said, she's doing that. Or something like that." Ava said, trying to think about what Mona was saying about her costume the other day.

"What about a skeleton and the grim reaper."

"No, but, what if we did Edgar Allan Poe and his raven?"

"No, what about a skeleton and a vampire!"

"No, if we're going to do a couples costume I want us to match more and why do I get the idea that all of your costumes are the sexy kind?" Ava asked looking down at Sara with her eyebrows raised.

Sara gave her a sultry smile and a wink. Ava just rolled her eyes and looked back down at her phone. It wasn't necessarily Ava's first Halloween with Sara, but it was her first Halloween party. Last year they had just watched Halloween movies and handed out candy to trick-or-treaters and that was Ava's plan for this year as well. Sara had never needed an excuse to dress up or to party.

"What about a pair of Beanie Babies?" Ava suggested.

"NO!" Sara yelled, rolling over onto her back and onto Ava's feet.

"Okay, Sara just admit it. You want to wear a skin tight costume, so I can try and find something we can agree on," Ava said, fed up with the current argument that was going nowhere.

"I just want to wear a sexy skin tight costume," Sara said, rolling over until she was resting in Ava's lap. "It's Halloween, I just want to have fun, get drunk, and wear a costume that has you staring at me all night."

"Okay fine," Ava said, letting her fingers run threw Sara's hair. "But I would rather wear something fun."

"Okay," Sara agreed.

They went over several options that they have been throwing at each other for the last hour. They had been having this fight all month as they tried to figure out something that they could do together. Now, they were down to the wire as it was October 30th.

"You really want to be a skeleton?" Ava asked.

"Yes," Sara said, smiling up at her.

"Okay, well I guess I could be a ghost, but like one with a white suit and hair."

Sara smiled imagining Ava in a suit with blood. She watched has Sara wiggled in excitement and got up from the bed. She went one grabbed Ava's Time Courier and opened a portal into their bedroom on the Waverider. Ava followed her threw the open portal as Sara opened the second drawer in the cabinet that was built into the wall and pulled out She held up the costume for Ava to see. It was definitely a sexy skin tight costume. It was a three piece skeleton corset, leggings, and black with white rimmed tutu.

Ava just shook her head and smiled. "Okay but now we need to get a custom for me."

* * *

The Halloween party was in full swing. The majority of the lights had been turned off, leaving only red and gray lights. Zari had gotten an actual smoke machine that had flooded the ground. With ghosts and skeletons hung up around the room and a vast array of spider webs crisscrossed the ceiling Zari had gone all out. Ava had already managed to get caught up in one of the spider webs and after a cup of blood punch that was heavily spiked, she was happy to sit for the rest of the party talk with Nora at one of the tables.

"Why a witch?" Ava asked Nora as she set down her witches hat narrowly avoiding one of the candles set up among the pumpkins.

Nora just shrugged, "I think Ray just wanted an excuse to wear the beard and I couldn't say no."

They both looked over to where Ray was dressed as Dumbledore complete with a long white beard, standing next to the food table and talking with Nate who was dressed as Indiana Jones.

"I suppose I don't have to ask why you chose your costume," Nora said, referring to the ghost white and gray suit that Ava was wearing along with the skull makeup and splashes of blood and cuts, before looking over to where Sara was dancing with Mona and Charlie, the white skull face makeup and bones of her costume glowed in the dark light. Accenting the low cut corset and short skirt.

"It's what she wanted."

Nora laughed and Ava rolled her eyes at her friend, looking back at Sara. She caught Ava's eye and now was purposely dancing seductively until Charlie pulled her aside and they went over can grab another drink.

"We're not whipped," Ava said looking back at Nora.

"No absolutely not," Nora said with a shake of her head and a frown on her lips, as she quickly took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, of course not," Ava said shaking your head too fast.

They took one look at each other and burst out into a fit of giggles. They both knew that they were head over heels for their partners.

"Hey, did you finish the book club book?" Ava asked thinking about the Halloweenish, boy wizard book set in England. Mona had been appalled when both of them admitted they had never read it.

"Yes," Nora said reaching over and slapping Ava's arm. "And you should too it's actually pretty good. "

"I know," Ava said frowning at the thought. "I just read the first few pages, but it was just dull and childish and the way his family treats him…"

"It gets better," Nora said. "And you know how disappointed Mona is going to be."

"What's going to disappoint me?" Mona asked appearing at their table out of breath I'm dancing but smiling, complete with cute cat whiskers headband and cat ears.

"The fact that we didn't save you any of Lady Bird Johnson's pecan pie," Nora said, quickly covering and trying her best to look guilty.

"Oh that's okay," Mona said, waving them off. "Besides I've already had three pieces of pumpkin pie, it's my true favorite."

"I'll have to remember that for Thanksgiving," Ava said with a smile.

Mona squealed and did a whole body wiggle. "I love the holidays! Now come on you have to come dance with me."

She grabbed both Nora and Avas' arms ignoring their whines and groans of protest as she dragged them onto the dance floor.

Ava barely lasted for fifteen minutes, before she was making up an excuse that she was thirsty and headed for the drinks that were set up on the galleys Island. It was a bit better lit than the rest of the gally, although not by much. Ava almost tripped over Charlie who was crouched over on the floor with a broom and dustpan picking up shards of glass. Ava looked over the mess and grabbed a rag whipped up the drink.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, Charlie nodded. "it's just those fancy glasses Zari insisted on using. They just shatter the second they hit the floor."

"Are those part of the decorations?" Ava said looking closer to see the outline of bloody footprints leading out of the galley

"Oh bullocks. It must be from Sara she was gonna go the vacuum."

"I'm going to go check on her."

There was a heavy trail of blood of mostly side or heel footprints and Ava's worry grew as she followed them over to the bathroom across the hall rather than to the med bay. They stopped at the door to the bathroom and she quickly knocked.

"Hey Sara, it's me honey. Can you open the door?"

The door to the bathroom slid open to reveal Sara on the other side of the bathroom. She was sitting on the edge of the tub with one foot on her knee underneath a towel.

"Thank you Gideon," Sara said.

Ava stepped into the bathroom and followed the blood trail. When she saw the small pool of blood on the towel, Ava quickly rushed over, kneeling down next to Sara and taking a look at her foot.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Sara assured her.

Ava wasn't quite so sure. Sara's whole foot was bloody with thousands of pieces of tiny glass shards embedded across the sole of her foot. Sara grabbed a small piece of glass out of her toe with a pair of tweezers and dropped it into a bowl to her left. Ava grabbed the edge of the towel and tried to lightly press it against the blood that gushed from the now open wound.

"We have to go to the med bay," Ava said looking up at her.

"No," Sara began to protest.

"Sara," Ava said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "You're bleeding quite profusely and at this rate, it's going to take at least an hour to get all this glass out."

"That was what I advised the Captain to do as well," Gideon sniped at her.

Sara rolled her eyes at both of them.

"I saw that," Gideon said.

"No, I'd rather do it myself, I'll go to the med bay after I get everything out," Sara said taking out another piece of glass.

Ava just shook her head and looked back down at Sara's foot. She got up and went over to the cabinet grabbing another towel and bring it over. Sara switched it out with the drenched bloody towel and Ava took it straight to the trash shoot. Ava knew Sara wouldn't listen to anyone's medical advice but her own. Even if it meant withstanding a significant amount of pain and blood loss.

Ava sat down next to Sara and loosely wrapped up her foot in the new towel as carefully as possible, before pulling one arm under her knees and the other behind Sara's back and picking her up.

"Ava what the... Put me down," Sara protested wiggling in her arms, but Ava just held onto Sara tighter as Gideon open the door for them.

"Sara, it's not going to kill you to just go to the med bay straight away," Ava said.

Sara let out a long drawn out and dramatic sigh but, she stopped wiggling and put one arm around Ava's neck.

"You don't have to carry me, you know, I can hop."

"I know," Ava said with a smile. "But one must always carry their damsel in distress."

Sara laughed at that and leaning up to kiss Ava's collarbone, since she couldn't quite reach her lips.

When they reached the med bay Ava set her down and snapped the bracelet around her wrist. Gideon quickly got to work on Sara's foot, as the robot arms came out and took multiple pieces a glass out at once. The bleeding hadn't stopped but, Gideon applied a mist over the wounds and it was slowing down. Ava watched as Sara relaxed back into the chair, before lazily looking over at Ava with an easy smile.

"Gideon? Did you drug Sara?"

"Of course, I gave Captain Lance something for the pain as well as a light sedative that I give to all my difficult patients. It should wear off within a few minutes."

Ava couldn't help but laugh, especially when Sara pouted at her so adorably.

"It's not funny," Sara said.

Ava didn't respond, she just leaned in and kissed Sara, reveling in the fact that she quickly smiled against Ava's lips.

Gideon was quick and efficient, as soon as the robot hands disappeared back into the walls Sara sat up and pulled her foot back to inspect it. All the glass and blood was gone leaving only fresh new pink skin.

"Thank you Gideon," Ava said, briefly looking away from Sara and up to the ceiling. "Ah hem?"

Ava nudged Sara who prodded the new skin of her sole. "Yeah, thanks Gid."

"You're welcome Captain."

"Ready to go back to the party?" Sara asked looking up at her.

Ava's face betrayed her with a disgruntled look, she leaned down and rested her elbows and upper body on the chair as Sara swung her legs to each side of the chair.

"Not a fan of the party?"

"It's fun, it's just not really my thing, but I know it's your thing, so we can go back for a while longer."

Sara leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ava's forehead. "It's okay, I'm kinda partied out too. It's not as fun as it was when I was 20."

Ava giggled and got back up, she held out her hand. "Want to go home, watch a movie, and hand out candy to all the cute kids."

Sara grabbed her hand and swung her legs around. She stood up and let Ava pull her in for a kiss, that was soft and sweet as they each melted.

"I'm gonna go grab some candy and some wine and I'll meet you back at the house," Sara said plating the lapel of Ava's suit.

"After you put on shoes!" Ava insisted.

"Of course."

Sara smiled and kissed Ava again, before untangling herself from Ava's arms. She walked out the door, but not before she stopped, she held onto the door frame and winked at her. Teasing Ava with a shake of her tutu before she disappeared.

Ava let out a breath and programed the Time Courier that was around her wrist. She opened a portal and navigated into the dark living room. She pulled out her phone and used it to turn on the lamp lights and start the fire. She ran upstairs and stripped out of her suit costume, and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Ava felt released to wipe away the heavy makeup and went back downstairs.

After grabbing two wine glasses and pulling up Beetlejuice on the tv, she heard the sound of the portal opening behind her and turned to see Sara walking in, she had traded her corset for a skeleton shit and had also wiped her face clean. Sara held up the bottle of wine and a bowl of candy that she placed on the table in the hall. Sara flicked on the porch light and walked up to her. Ava reached out for her and Sara ran up to her. Ava picked her up with ease as Sara wrapped her legs around her waist.

Sara giggled as Ava sat down on the couch with Sara in her lap and relaxed back into the cushions. Sara leaned forward and poured them each a glass of wine as Ava started the movie. They both settled in as the movie started and Ava couldn't help but sigh in content.

"This is nice, Thank you," Ava said looking down and Sara. Sometimes she was so overwhelmed by how much she loved this woman. She felt like she was floating on cloud nine every time Sara smiled at her.

Which she did, Sara smiled and kissed her lips. "I'm happy anywhere you are."

Ava kissed her again and they settled in to watch the movie. However, the quiet didn't last long as the doorbell rang.

Sara eagerly jumped up and ran to the door with Ava trailing behind her. She leaned against the wall as she watched Sara open the door and great the kids giving them each a handful of candy and complemented their costumes. This, a quite domestic holiday with Sara, this was perfect.


End file.
